1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to water treatment, and more particularly to a new and improved reverse osmosis water purification system.
2. Background Information
"Osmosis" involves passage of water molecules through a semipermeable membrane. The molecules usually pass or flow through the membrane from a less concentrated solution to a more concentrated solution. But we can reverse the direction of flow by pressurizing the more concentrated solution. "Reverse osmosis" results.
As the very small water molecules pass through the membrane in the reverse direction, from the more concentrated solution to the less concentrated solution, they leave behind larger molecules. The larger molecules are unable to pass through the membrane and they may include dissolved mineral molecules as well as such contaminants as pesticides, bacteria, and viruses. Thus, reverse osmosis provides a means of removing such matter from water so that reverse osmosis has been used with some success for water treatment purposes.
A typical reverse osmosis water treatment system may include a prefilter, a semipermeable membrane, and a post filter. Water to be treated or feedwater, from a pressurized source, first passes through the prefilter where suspended matter and undissolved solids are removed. Thereafter, it passes under pressure through the semipermeable membrane to separate pure water molecules from remaining dissolved solids and other contaminants and through the post filter to improve odor and taste, with the resulting product water then being consumable.
But there are certain drawbacks with existing reverse osmosis water treatment systems that need to be overcome. For example, such uses as recreational, disaster or other emergency, and military applications as well as the needs of international travelers may require a rugged yet conveniently transportable system. In addition, such uses may require a system that is battery powered yet compatible with any of various other available electrical power sources. Moreover, the system may need to draw feedwater from any of various available sources, such as a puddle of stagnant water, instead of having the feedwater supplied from a pressurized source.
Existing systems, however, do not include all these features. Consequently, it is desirable to have a new and improved water purification system with the added functionality described.